One less
by Girasole
Summary: Things like this usually happens frequently, well for humans it's a natural thing and they handle better than us. We as nations, it tends to happen but not as frequent as humans, but fast enough to hit us with a plow and leave us in complete shock.


Things like this usually happens frequently, well for humans it's a natural thing and they handle better, more than us. We as nations, it tends to happen, but not as frequent as humans, but fast enough to hit us with a plow and leave us in complete shock.

Death.

Something that is inevitable.

You can cheat death, once, twice, but you will eventually be caught be brought down.

I have seen death many times creeping up on people like it had no problem what it was about to do. People's lives they were going to affect, hurt, and possibly destroy. Death has no emotions only the joy that they were going to take someone away, but maybe Death is a good thing. You were taken away from this horrible world run by mankind. So many horrific things took place here. I could almost just welcome it and just take me away from this horrible place and take away the sicken sight in front of me.

We as nations have no say whether we live or get to choose when we'll get to end our lives. It all depends on our people, they have a say in our lives, we live and thrive on our people, its customs, economy and everything else. Without them we are nothing and eventually if they go down. Death will meet up with us and take us away creating a dissolution within our country. Never to be seen again. There are two sides to us, we humans with our human names and then the responsibility of being a respectable nation. If one died so did the other.

I feel a chills go up my spine, as a cold rush of wind rushes through my body. Its freezing cold outside and to make it worse I cannot tune out the deafing and blood curling scream that rips through the sky. Shouldn't a cemetery be peaceful and quiet? The dead sleeping for all eternity? Not to be disturbed?

I am one of the many others. Everyone is feeling each others pain and the screaming makes some tears filled and block their visions, threaten to fall. I myself feel no pain, only numbness.

"He's not dead!! He's only playing a trick on us! I know he is ! Wake up you idiot!!" Its Hungary and she's been screaming hysterical for quite sometime now. Austria had tried to calm her down, but it didn't work and who could blame him? She had just lost one of her dear friends, a childhood friend at that.

We as nations have no say whether we live or die.

Right?

Grandpa Rome,

Germania,

Holy Roman Empire,

...........

Prussia.

"Elizabeta" he uses her real name and she is pulled back into reality "why? why? why!?" she screams out the last words. She's yelling at his coffin as Austria pries her off, someone else comes to help him, Its Switzerland and he takes her while she is trying to fight back. "You lied tome Gilbert! The awesome me, nothing! You lied! You said you weren't going to leave me!" after that she breaks down into sobs and she is finally taken away.

I hear a quiet sob behind me and its Liechtenstein. I feel compassion and take her hand which she welcomes and stands closer tome. I glance around and there is so many nations, some that I barley knew. Gilbert was a pest and was annoying as hell, but he had friends and so many. If I died who would come to mine?

"Romano?" a voice breaks me out of my thoughts and it wasn't Liechtenstein. I blinked at the girl before me and it takes me a while to register who it was.

It was Belgium and her eyes were rimmed red. She didn't know Prussia very well, but she felt the sadness, we as nations went through and how painful it was to even go through when one of us was gone.

"Yeah?"

She sniffles and I look away I can't stand it when girls cry its something that should be banned. It was too painful.

"Where is Spain?" The name hits me like a knife stabbed right through me. I haven't seen him all day. I quickly take another glance and spot France, and he looked like a total mess, and intoxicated. Belgium caught my gaze and smiled sadly"he did it to numb the pain" I continue looking and I can see the America and England trying to hold him up. What a stupid thing to down piss yourself drunk at a friends funeral. But I would probably do the same thing. I wouldn't be able to handle the pain.

"Big brother" I hear Liechtenstein whisper and she lets goes and runs towards him who welcomes her with open arms. Austria is back and is holding Hungary who has grown immensely quiet. Mumbling things like a mad women.

"Do you want to look for him?" she asks, I nod hoping for the worse. Nations were still arriving for the funeral it was a huge thing when one of us died so it was highly appropriate for every nation tocome and pay their respects. "I don't see him" she says quietly looking at every nations face"do you?"

"No."

I'm nervous Spain the nation I wasn't trying to avoid, but Antonio himself. The man within the nation. What if he didn't want to be found? He wasn't the one I would want to mess with especially if he was an emotional wreck. He didn't obtain the name 'conqusiatdor' for nothing. We thrived away from the crowd and continued walking down a long path. This cemetery was enormous and we didn't stop until we seen a huge lake, a fountain spouting out from the middle and there at the edge of the lake was a man way to familiar for my eyes. He was sitting down, he was wearing a black suit and his head was in his hands, silently weeping.

Something bubbles up in me and I just want to run and hold him in my arms and tell him everything was going to be okay. But Belgium stopped me from doing so. "Let him be, at least we found him right?" I gave her an incredulous look. Was she kidding? We walked all the way down here for nothing? Just to turn right back around!? I look back at the weeping man before finally nodding. He looked like he needed sometime alone.

I look at him one more time, he looked so hurt I just only wanted to be by his side. We turned around and began silently walking back, but a voice stops us from doing so.

"Lovi !" It sounds like a distress call and I can't help, but look back. He stands up and is waving his arms around trying to catch my attention, which he already has.

"Come on" Belgium insisted as she turns and walks towards him new tears shedding down her face. I hesitate suddenly feeling very sick. He feels my hesitation and calls out again "Belgium!" she understands and pulls me by the arm, trying to get me going.

I walk with my head down trying to avoid his gaze. We reach him and all I do is still at his black shoes.

"I'm sorry for your lost" Belgium whispers and throws herself to him and embraces him. "Its good to see you though" she adds on and she chuckles lightly as she releases him.

I look up and can't help, but feel alone. She gently takes a hand and slowly caress his cheek and gives him a soft peak on the cheek. "Lo siento" she says, her accent heavily hanging in the air.

Spain nods and smiles, I can't help, but look away. I hated when he was like this. It looked so wrong. His eyes were rimmed red and puffy. His tie undone, his hair messy and wiped around from the wind and those gorgeous green orbs, were full of so much sadness that they would just shatter like thin glass at any moment.

"Gracias Belgium We'll miss he so much" she nods and new tears sheds. She wipes at them and steps away. "I got to go and look for Holland" That was her brother, who wasn't on very good terms with Spain, especially when she picked Spain over him. "Si, its okay"

"Alright I'll see you later then"

She turns and faces me and leans in. "Take care of him okay?" she whispers and kisses me lightly on the cheek before turning and walking away.

She leaves the two of us together and we are left alone. Again , I turn away this gorgeous man in front of me is hurt and I have no idea on to comfort him in anyway.

"Lovi" he whispers and it pains me to hear it.

"Your tie is undone, what did you do dress yourself in the dark?" I shoot at him and began fixing it, while mumbling something that even I can't quite understand.

I finish, but I can't let go and I don't want to. He gently takes my hands and grips them tightly, but it doesn't hurt I look and see tears welling up again in his eyes, and I can't stand it anymore. I throw myself into him and hug him as hard as I could. I couldn't stand seeing him like this and he was hurt. He needed someone to comfort him. It was the least I could do after all the years he had taken care of me, held me when I scared and so many other things I couldn't think of.

He lets out a sob and that's when the tears start to pour. I let him do so. He needed to let the pain out. "He's gone Lovi" he cries silently. "I've could of had helped him if I had disobeyed my boss's wishes. I could of had helped him in the war and he would probably still be here" he grips me more tightly shaking violently. I hold in tears, as my throat burns. I can't cry. Even If the man I loved was in pain. Someone had to be strong for the both of them.

But what he said, angered me and I violently push him off. This catches him off guard "What the hell are you saying!? This must of been the most horrific war of all of man-kind ! Your lucky you didn't have to see thousands of people murdered right in front of you. Your people at eachother's throats fighting for survival." I can't stop the violent words coming from my mouth. "Your country being invaded against your will ! Did you see what happened to Poland!?" I put my hands to my head trying to recollect my thoughts "Damn it you bastard do you know what kind of shit me and Feliciano went through!? The pain!?" I pause and take a deep breath "If you died...." I shake my head as tears spill over and run down my cheeks"I wouldn't be able to live anymore. I couldn't stand it! You just lost your best friend because he fought hard and proud! And if you helped him you could be right there laying in that casket" I point up the hill where everyone else was at, but we were to far down for anyone to hear us. I stopped I couldn't even speak anymore. I feel exhausted and tried. "Don't say things like that Spain, if you died then I go down with you" I could imagine myself at his casket. "You mean so much tome"

He regained himself and pulled me back into a hug. "Lo siento Lovi I didn't mean to see things that would hurt you" I nod and understand people do and say crazy things when there upset. "I know" I hugged him back and cry into his chest. But I gently pull away and look into his eyes "We should go back"

"Si, your right I think its time to say adiósmi amigo"

---

We return back to the same and France quickly walks around and throws himself at Spain, crying his eyes out. I don't even try to pull him off, Francis knew better then act appropriate at someones funeral. I gave Spain's hands on last grip before releasing and let the two cry in eachother's arms. There is a lot more others here and people are crying. I see mostly every nation looking sadly the casket before them.

Everyone took turns to look at him and then walked away quietly. Some quietly bowed, gave a soft nod, or said something in there native language. The line was huge and I was patient enough to wait for my turn although I didn't want to go by myself I needed support.

I hear a cry break through and then someone tackles me to the ground, sending my head whirling.

"Romano!! I found y-you!" It was Italy and he was crying bad.

"Italy get off me" but he refused and cried hysterical into my suit. He to was covered in black and he looked horrible in it.

"Italy stand up your making a scene" I whispered irritated. He nods and stands up brushing himself off. He looks like shit, "Italy what the hell happened to you?"

"What? Oh" he wipes at his tears with his sleeves "I can't find Germany ever since....you know....OH! Romano!!" he throws himself at me again, but this time I was prepared and held him close tome. "Germany isn't talking tome I tried talking to him, but he won't! He just won't. He keeps blaming himself!" Italy cried and cried into my chest he wasn't able to say anymore.

I sigh I remember that horrific battle I try so hard to forget. All the fires, the smell of blood, people screaming, bodies lifeless on the ground. It wasn't something to easily forget especially for Germany his country suffered the most. When Italy and I were at the hospital Spain stayed with me the entire time and Italy continued praying that he would see the man he truly wanted to see, but he never came and so Italy took matters into his own hands. I still can't and won't forgive that potato bastard no matter what. Even if it wasn't his fault. It was just easier for me to point the finger "and where is he now?" I ask quietly.

"I don't know! I'm scared big brother! What If something bad happened to him!?"

"don't say that I'm sure he's fine" I lie to him.

"Italy" I turn to see Spain again his eyes still spilling tears.

"Big brother Spain!" he cries and runs towards him. They both start to cry again and all I can do is just stare, before another voice interrupts.

The priest had arrived and everyone quieted down, well except the ones that were crying. The priest recited things in German and I decided to tune it all out. Italy and Spain were standing on each side of me and were quietly weeping each holding my hands.

I look straight ahead and lock gazes with Belgium who is on the verge of tears she breaks the gaze and weeps into her older brother. I continue looking around and see many faces, America, England, France, China, Sweden, Norway, Russia, Belarus, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Austria, Denmark, Poland, Lavtia, Iceland, Japan, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Korea, Holland, Belgium, Seychelles, Turkey, Greece, Egypt, Hungary, Portugal, Canada, any nation possible that you could think of was here and naming them all was a good distraction for me.

"Germany!!" cried Italy a little too loud for my ears, he let go of my hands and ran I turned and was incomplete shock at the sight before me. There he was that potato bastard walking on crutches. It looked like he had some difficulty getting up the hill. He looked just like Italy, like shit. He walked with a limp especially with the crutches and his forehead was covered in bandages. Italy threw his arms around him and it looked like he whispered something in his ear. Italy nodded to it and backed away from him, but didn't leave his side.

"Where were you! I called you! And you didn't pick up! I was so scared Germany" Italy put his head to his hands and began crying again, Germany petted him lightly on the head before walking ahead. Everyone slowly backed away as he made his way closer to his sleeping older brother. The priest noticed no change and continued reciting.

"B-burder?" he sounded confused and for once I felt bad really bad. His crutches slowly fell at his side and Italy quickly retrieved them, but Germany refused to take them and just slowly made his way over to his brother and just stared at his casket. At the glowing face sleeping peacefully.

The funeral was painstakingly long, but I didn't care. Nothing seemed to be bothering me at all. After everyone gave there respects, apologizes, flowers etc. It was finally time to go. I kept Spain by my side and he kept me by his. At last it was our turn to visit his dear friend.

He was in cased in glass and looked paler then ever. His red eyes forever closed. His country's flag covered half of his body while his pale face glowed brightly with the sun something I have never seen before in my life. It wasn't a good sight to see, but he looked peacefully and for once quiet. Like it was his rightfully place to be there.

Germany and Italy were the last to visit and all I can say it wasn't a pleasant sight to see either. Italy cried hysterically just like Hungary did earlier. And Germany just let the tears flow down his voice, praying and saying something in German. And Hungary again was screaming and clinging on to Italy who both weep like mad people.

"I think we should take her home now" Austria insisted to Switzerland. I heard the two were never on good terms but for this occasion they decided to settle their differences for once. Switzerland nodded and took Hungary by force, easily dodging her fists and protests. Soon they were out of earshot and it was just the four of us left. Spain refused to leave until he knew that Germany was going to make it out okay.

The sun was began to set and everything was completely deserted, but eventually Germany stood and took the crutches from Italy who had been patiently waiting for him to finish. "Alright let's go......" he paused and turned to glance back at his brother "Abschied Bruder, ruhe in Frieden.... Preußen" he whispered before turning and walking away from his brother never to see him ever again. Italy trolled on after him hopefully to ease the man's pain.

"Spain I think we should go to I'm cold" Spain's nods and wipes at his face and smiles faintly "adiósmi muy bueno amiga tu quiero mucho" he blows a faint kiss "I'll never forget you"

He takes my hand and we began walking away.

We lost one of our kind today. Something so tragic within our lives as nations, people. Humans can easily forget something just as tragic as this, but for us it was something painful and it make take us a longtime to forget, but one day If we get chosen and get a chance to leave this hell called earth. We'll all be joined together where wars, greedy pride, and lust will never exist.

A place called paradise.

We leave through the hard-iron gates and I glance back one last time and I see a ghostly figure on the other side grinning and waving behind the iron gates. I could tell he was laughing,

_"Don't worry about the awesome me! Its my time to see Old Fritz Can we believe that?!"_

I smile in return, giving a small wave of mine own as the ghostly figure slowly fades away

_"See you later!"_

_-End-_

* * *

_A/N: There you have it! This is a oneshot just in case you were all wondering. _

_A lot of people think or like to have Prussia alive after the country has been dissolved. For me I say that's the end for him just like all the others before him. The poor thing, but the truth hurts right? Anyways this idea just randomly came into my head this morning and is brought out to you (who care to read). I probably should be filling out my scholarships paper right about now...Hmm? Oh well. First I have to finish the other chapters for my other stories....Ohhhh~ The procrastination......it hurts!_

_ Until next time folks!_


End file.
